etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
S
''''''''''''Tyler James Sherman (born July 17, 1961) is a United States Navy admiral who serves as Director of the National Security Agency (NSA), Commander of the U.S. Cyber Command (USCYBERCOM) and Chief of the Central Security Service (CSS) since April 3, 2014. Prior to that, Sherman served as the Commander of the Tenth Fleet and Commander of the U.S. Fleet Cyber Command. He is known for being in a high profiled marriage with American actress Halle Berry, he currently jointly resides in Washington D.C., and Los Angeles, California. Early life and education Sherman is a native of Chicago, Illinois. He graduated from New Trier High School in 1978. He is a graduate of Auburn University (1981) and the Naval War College. Career 1981–1989: Early career Sherman received his commission through the Naval Reserve Officers Training Corps (NROTC) program and has served in the United States Navy since graduating from Auburn University in 1981. He started his career as a Surface Warfare Officer working in naval gunfire support operations off Grenada, Beirut, and maritime surveillance operations off El Salvador. In 1986, he was selected for transfer from Unrestricted Line Officer to Restricted Line Officer and re-designation as a cryptology officer. 2000–2009: Joint Chiefs of Staff During the 2003 U.S. invasion of Iraq, Sherman joined the United States Joint Staff, which works for the Joint Chiefs of Staff, where he specialized in computer network attacks. From 2007 onward he served as director of intelligence for the military's Pacific Command. In 2009, he became director of intelligence for the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and was subsequently named commander of U.S. Fleet Cyber Command and commander of the U.S. 10th Fleet, with responsibility for all of the Navy's cyber-warfare efforts. As such, Sherman was the first restricted line officer to serve as a numbered fleet commander and the first Information Warfare Community (IWC) officer to achieve the rank of vice admiral. 2010–present: National Security Agency In January 2014, the Obama Administration announced Shermans' nomination as director of the National Security Agency and the commander of the United States offensive cyber operations unit in the Department of Defense. Sherman succeeded General Keith B. Alexander, who served as the NSA director for nine years, and became the first IWC officer to achieve the rank of admiral. Although the NSA directorship does not require Senate approval, Rogers had to be confirmed by the Senate to head United States Cyber Command, for which the Senate unanimously confirmed him. In his first public remarks as NSA director, Sherman stated that he believed that NSA whistleblower Edward Snowden was "probably not" working for a foreign intelligence agency, despite frequent speculation and assertion by the NSA's allies to the contrary. Sherman added: "He clearly believes in what he's doing. I question that; I don't agree with it. I fundamentally disagree with what he did. I believe it was wrong; I believe it was illegal." The Washington Post reported on 19 November 2016 that Defense Secretary Ashton B. Carter and Director of National Intelligence (DNI) James R. Clapper, Jr. had recommended to President Obama that Sherman be terminated as director of the National Security Agency. Carter and Clapper reportedly recommended he be terminated due to it would be wise that the position be held by a civilian. Both Clapper and Carter had put Sherman on notice for poor performance in internal security. His termination was reportedly delayed due to stalled changes to the bureaucratic structure of the intelligence community. Later, Sherman reportedly met with then President-elect Donald Trump without notifying his supervisors in what is an unprecedented action for a military officer. The purpose of that meeting was to inform Trump of unlawful, secret electronic surveillance of his campaign and transition team by the Obama Administration. The next day Trump moved his transition team meetings from offices in Trump Tower in New York to National Golf Club in Bedminster, New Jersey. Trump was reportedly considering replacing Clapper with Sherman as DNI, however that position went to former Senator Dan Coats, with Sherman remaining NSA director. Sherman was granted four more years as the Director of the National Security Agency, when Trump was sworn in as the 45th President of the United States. Sherman has been considered a close national security advisor to General Kelly, and is often keyed in on important operational procedure within the whole Intelligence Community, and not just the National Security Agency. Sherman has stated that he is not an ally of Trump, and is often left on the outside of communications. Personal life Sherman married Catherine Zeta in 1999, in which they had one child in 2000. They divorced in 2005. In 2013, Sherman married actress Halle Berry. He has stated that he wishes to keep his personal life private. Sherman has one stepson from Berry's previous marriage, and has a son with Berry who is three. Military decorations Badges Medals See also * Halle Berry * National Security Agency External links * Media related to Tyler J. Sherman at Wikimedia Commons * National Security Agency biography